geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Level Components
Map Components are what the player has to navigate through in order to complete levels in Geometry Dash. A combination of platforms, hazards, triggers, decorations and cosmetic effects form the design of levels. Note: Mentions of tabs are in reference to those displayed by the Build tool of the level editor. Platforms= Platforms are usually safe to make vertical contact with and travel over. Platforms consist of blocks, located under the first tab and by default occupy one square unit; other platforms, located under the second tab and come in various shapes and sizes, and slopes, introduced in Update 1.8, located under the fourth tab and may allow the icon to travel at angles (horizontal movement speed remains constant). Some platforms are physical objects while others are decorative and must be used in combination with outlines to enable them a physical condition. Introduced in Update 1.4, smaller scale platforms when selected will decrease the grid's scale to assist in positioning (a feature of Update 1.9). Certain platforms introduced in Update 1.6 have special properties, whose block and slope variants are located under the second tab. *Fading platforms will become increasingly transparent when the icon is in close proximity. Crashing will reveal all fading platforms on-screen. These are not included in the galleries below. *Destructible blocks will be destroyed in horizontal collisions and sometimes in vertical collisions. Update 1.7 introduced variants of the grid, tile, chipped, black and brick blocks that can be customised using colour channels. These are not included in the galleries below. Update 1.8 and Update 1.9 both introduced partly colourable semi-transparent platforms. Update 2.0 introduced a vast assortment of platforms, some of which are designed to be used in combination with each other. These are not included in the galleries below. Blocks RegularBlock01.png GridBlock01.png GridBlock02.png GridBlock03.png GridBlock04.png GridBlock05.png GridBlock06.png GridBlock07.png GridBlock08.png TileBlock01.png TileBlock02.png TileBlock03.png TileBlock04.png TileBlock05.png TileBlock06.png TileBlock07.png ChippedBlock01.png ChippedBlock02.png ChippedBlock03.png ChippedBlock04.png ChippedBlock05.png ChippedBlock06.png BlackBlock01.png BlackBlock02.png BlackBlock03.png BlackBlock04.png BlackBlock05.png BlackBlock06.png BlackBlock07.png BrickBlock01.png BrickBlock02.png BrickBlock03.png BrickBlock04.png BrickBlock05.png BrickBlock06.png BrickBlock07.png CheckeredBlock01.png CheckeredBlock02.png CheckeredBlock03.png CheckeredBlock04.png CheckeredBlock05.png CheckeredBlock06.png CheckeredBlock07.png CheckeredBlock08.png CheckeredBlock09.png CheckeredBlock10.png CheckeredBlock11.png CheckeredBlock12.png CheckeredBlock13.png CheckeredBlock14.png MetallicPlatform08.png DestructibleBlock01.png BeamBlock01.png BeamBlock02.png BeamBlock03.png BeamBlock04.png BeamBlock05.png BeamBlock06.png BeamBlock07.png PatternedBlock01.png PatternedBlock02.png PatternedBlock03.png PatternedBlock04.png PatternedBlock05.png PatternedBlock06.png PatternedBlock07.png CrossBlock01.png CrossBlock02.png CrossBlock03.png CrossBlock04.png CrossBlock05.png CrossBlock06.png CrossBlock07.png CrossBlock08.png CrossBlock09.png CrossBlock10.png CrossBlock11.png CrossBlock12.png CrossBlock13.png CrossBlock14.png CrossBlock15.png PaneBlock01.png PaneBlock02.png PaneBlock03.png PaneBlock04.png Platforms RegularPlatform01.png RegularPlatform02.png RegularPlatform03.png RegularPlatform04.png RegularPlatform05.png WavyPlatform01.png WavyPlatform02.png WavyPlatform03.png WavyPlatform04.png WavyPlatform05.png WavyPlatform06.png MetallicPlatform01.png MetallicPlatform02.png MetallicPlatform03.png MetallicPlatform04.png MetallicPlatform05.png MetallicPlatform06.png MetallicPlatform07.png MetallicPlatform09.png MetallicPlatform10.png PanePlatform01.png PanePlatform02.png PanePlatform03.png PanePlatform04.png PanePlatform05.png PanePlatform06.png PanePlatform07.png PanePlatform08.png PanePlatform09.png Slopes GridSlope01.png GridSlope02.png TileSlope01.png TileSlope02.png ChippedSlope01.png ChippedSlope02.png BlackSlope01.png BlackSlope02.png BrickSlope01.png BrickSlope02.png CheckeredSlope01.png CheckeredSlope02.png CheckeredSlope03.png CheckeredSlope04.png CheckeredSlope05.png WavySlope01.png WavySlope02.png WavySlope03.png WavySlope04.png MetallicSlope01.png MetallicSlope02.png MetallicSlope03.png MetallicSlope04.png BeamSlope01.png BeamSlope02.png PatternedSlope01.png PatternedSlope02.png CrossSlope01.png CrossSlope02.png PaneSlope01.png PaneSlope02.png PaneSlope03.png PaneSlope04.png PaneSlope05.png PaneSlope06.png PaneSlope07.png PaneSlope08.png |-| Outlines= Outlines are platforms with no internal styling, located under the third tab. They may be used individually or in combination with decorative platforms to enable them a physical condition. Cornerpieces are decorative and may be used to fill in gaps left between certain outline arrangements. Outlines of increasing thickness were introduced in Update 2.0. These are not included in the galleries below. Blocks BlockOutline01.png BlockOutline02.png BlockOutline03.png BlockOutline04.png BlockOutline05.png Platforms PlatformOutline01.png PlatformOutline02.png PlatformOutline03.png PlatformOutline04.png PlatformOutline05.png PlatformOutline06.png PlatformOutline07.png PlatformOutline08.png Slopes SlopeOutline01.png SlopeOutline02.png Cornerpieces Cornerpiece01.png Cornerpiece02.png Cornerpiece03.png Cornerpiece04.png |-| Hazards= There are various types of hazards which will destroy the icon under any form of contact. Hazards consist of spikes and pits, located under the fifth tab; animated monsters, introduced in Update 2.0 and located under the seventh tab, and rotating saw-blades, introduced in Update 1.4 and located under the eleventh tab. Introduced in Update 1.4, smaller scale hazards when selected will decrease the grid's scale to assist in positioning (a feature of Update 1.9). Certain hazards introduced in Update 1.6 have special properties. *Fading spikes and saw-blades will become increasingly transparent when the icon is in close proximity. Crashing will reveal all fading hazards on-screen. These are not included in the galleries below. *Fake spikes with black outlines will not destroy the icon and act like decorations. Spikes RegularSpike01.png RegularSpike02.png RegularSpike03.png RegularSpike04.png ColourSpike01.png ColourSpike02.png ColourSpike03.png ColourSpike04.png OutlineSpike01.png OutlineSpike02.png OutlineSpike03.png FakeSpike01.png FakeSpike02.png FakeSpike03.png FakeSpike04.png Pits ThornPit01.png ThornPit02.png ThornPit03.png ThornPit04.png ThornPit05.png WavyPit01.png WavyPit02.png WavyPit03.png WavyPit04.png WavyPit05.png WavyPit06.png VinePit01.png VinePit02.png VinePit03.png VinePit04.png JaggedPit01.png JaggedPit02.png JaggedPit03.png CurvedPit01.png CurvedPit02.png SerratedPit01.png SerratedPit02.png SerratedPit03.png SerratedPit04.png Animated monsters Monster01.png Monster02.png Monster03.png MonsterPit01.png Bat.png Saw-blades RegularSawblade01.png RegularSawblade02.png RegularSawblade03.png SpikedBulbSawblade01.png SpikedBulbSawblade02.png SpikedSawblade03.png GearSawblade01.png GearSawblade02.png GearSawblade03.png OutlineSawblade01.png OutlineSawblade02.png OutlineSawblade03.png ColourSawblade01.png ColourSawblade02.png ColourSawblade03.png PointedSawblade01.png PointedSawblade02.png PointedSawblade03.png |-| 3D components= Introduced in Update 1.9, 3D components are decorations appended onto platforms to enhance spatial perception of the environment. Outlines and surfaces with relative designs to platforms may be used together to achieve this purpose. |-| Special= Pads and rings influence the direction of travel. Pads only need to be touched to activate their effect, while rings need to be tapped as the player passes over them (triangular rings need to be held down). Rings only work once, and will become inactive when used. Although these components are often part of completing a level, they can be positioned in such a way that redirects the player into a hazard, needing to be avoided in such instances. In some official and online levels, they are normally marked with an 'X' to indicate which jump rings should not be activated (with two notable exceptions). Pads Rings *Green is the only currently existent ring to have not a pad equivalent. **However, if a green pad were to exist, it could be used with no crashable items in the way. Placing a magenta or yellow pad on top of a blue pad will cause a interesting effect, which does not kill the player on ground but provides a sort of green ring effect in the air. **Due to the downwards effect of the black orb, it probably won't get a pad equivalent, too. ***However, a pad could force the player down abruptly when touched. *Creators achieved a similar effect to the green ring by placing a purple or yellow ring inside a gravity portal (allowing the player to jump immediately after switching gravity), which was used before Update 2.0. This however, requires precise timing. **However, that allowed the creators to decide the player to either press the jump ring before or after the gravity portal, which can allow two passageways. *The new green and red arrow orbs can be rotated to send the player in certain direction, the limit for the rotation is ±70°. * In the second example video for 2.1, there is a dash orb which uses the player's colors. The blue circle uses the player's primary color and the white arrow uses the player's secondary color. The colors match the cube's appearance in the video. Portals For the complete article, see 'Portals.'' Portals can modify the way the icon interacts with the level, and can force the cube to assume another form, such as the ship, gravity ball, UFO, wave, or robot. They vary into two different types: '''Form portals, which changes the form of the player, or Manipulation portals, which changes how the player interacts with the level. These manipulation portals can change a form's speed, size, direction of gameplay, or direction of gravity. Update 1.1 introduced mirror portals, which reverses the screen's direction. Update 1.8 also introduced dual portals, which creates a clone of the player. Update 2.0 introduced the teleportation portals, where the player enters a blue portal and exits an orange portal in another location. Collectibles Collectibles are objects which players can collect in a level. Keys are used as a visual guide for touch-triggered triggers. Secret Coins in official levels can be used to unlock demon levels and new icons. User Coins are found in user-created levels and serve the same purpose as Secret Coins but are also used to unlock the Vault. In Update 2.1, RobTop mentioned that there will be three new key skins, such as buttons. Key.png|Key Keyhole.png|Keyhole SecretCoin.png|Secret Coin UserCoinVerified.png|User Coin (verified) |-| Decorations= Decorations enhance visual design. Certain decorations can be customised using colour channels while others pulsate. Types of decorations include animated decorations, located under the fifth tab; ground decorations and lighting effects, located under the eighth tab; regular decorations, located under the ninth tab; pulsating decorations, located under the tenth tab, and rotating decorations, located under the eleventh tab. Animated decorations File:WaveAnimatedDecor01.png File:WaveAnimatedDecor02.png File:WaveAnimatedDecor03.png File:WaveAnimatedDecor04.png File:StripeAnimatedDecor01.png File:StripeAnimatedDecor02.png File:FlameAnimatedDecor01.png File:FlameAnimatedDecor02.png File:FlameAnimatedDecor03.png File:FlameAnimatedDecor04.png Ground decorations File:ThornGroundDecor01.png File:ThornGroundDecor02.png File:ThornGroundDecor03.png File:ThornGroundDecor04.png File:CloudGroundDecor01.png File:CloudGroundDecor02.png File:ColumnGroundDecor01.png File:ColumnGroundDecor02.png File:ColumnGroundDecor03.png File:WavyGroundDecor01.png File:WavyGroundDecor02.png File:WavyGroundDecor03.png File:AngledGroundDecor01.png File:AngledGroundDecor02.png File:AngledGroundDecor03.png File:JaggedGroundDecor01.png File:JaggedGroundDecor02.png File:JaggedGroundDecor03.png File:CurvedGroundDecor01.png File:CurvedGroundDecor02.png File:StacksGroundDecor01.png File:StacksGroundDecor02.png File:StacksGroundDecor03.png Regular decorations Pulsating decorations File:Beacon01.png File:Beacon02.png File:Beacon03.png File:SmallPulsator01.png File:SmallPulsator02.png File:SmallPulsator03.png File:SmallPulsator04.png File:SmallPulsator05.png File:SmallPulsator06.png File:SmallPulsator07.png File:SmallPulsator08.png File:SmallPulsator09.png File:LargePulsator01.png File:LargePulsator02.png File:LargePulsator03.png File:LargePulsator04.png File:LargePulsator05.png File:LargePulsator06.png File:LargePulsator07.png File:LargePulsator08.png File:LargePulsator09.png File:LargePulsator10.png Rotating decorations File:GearRotator01.png File:GearRotator02.png File:GearRotator03.png File:GearRotator04.png File:InvertedGearRotator01.png File:InvertedGearRotator02.png File:InvertedGearRotator03.png File:PointedRotator01.png File:PointedRotator02.png File:PointedRotator03.png File:CartwheelRotator01.png File:CartwheelRotator02.png File:CartwheelRotator03.png File:FlowerheadRotator01.png File:FlowerheadRotator02.png File:FlowerheadRotator03.png File:PendulumRotator01.png File:PendulumRotator02.png File:PendulumRotator03.png File:PendulumRotator04.png File:HexagonRotator01.png File:HexagonRotator02.png File:HexagonRotator03.png File:TargetLockRotator01.png File:TargetLockRotator02.png File:TargetLockRotator03.png File:TargetLockRotator04.png File:IlluminationRotator01.png File:IlluminationRotator02.png File:IlluminationRotator03.png File:OrbitalRotator01.png File:OrbitalRotator02.png File:OrbitalRotator03.png File:SwirlRotator01.png File:SwirlRotator02.png File:SwirlRotator03.png File:SwirlRotator04.png |-| Triggers= A number of map components are purely cosmetic, or may have effects applied to them. Physical objects can cycle through colours and opacity, which may be distracting while playing. In contrast, what may look like physical objects can also be background objects, which may again fool the player (for example fake spikes, sawblades, and thorns). Other objects may be used as markers to identify routes or hazards (punctuation marks, crosses, arrow signs, etc). Three-dimensional blocks were also introduced in Update 1.9 and in-game text, with 12 different fonts, was introduced in Update 2.0, which does not affect gameplay but has the potential to make a level look more polished. In Update 2.0, infinite color channels were introduced, allowing players to now use a lot of colors in various background objects and tiles, unlike before in 1.9, when players are limited to only four color channels. Moving, pulsing, alpha, toggle, and spawn triggers are invisible objects that can be used to either confuse a player or make a level better and more vibrant. They can be set to where it can only be activated if the player gets in range of the player's hitbox, which is useful for secret coins or increasing the difficulty of a level. Also introduced in Update 2.0 were keys and keyholes. Their function is only to serve as a visual guide for the triggers (such as move triggers, toggle triggers, alpha triggers, rotatation triggers, etc.) Design and transition The background, ground, ground 2, line, default object color, 3D Line and custom colours can change colour as a way to create a more vibrant gameplay experience. Each has its own trigger with the amount of options varying from each one, e.g. the BG trigger having "Tint Ground" as an option whilst the others do not. The colours can also be changed to one of the player's assigned colour, making the level's design affected by a player's choice. Other map components change the way objects transition into and out of a level, not physically affecting anything, as further visual enhancement, but may reduce the amount of time the player has to react to their entry. With Update 2.0, grounds with two colors were introduced. File:BackgroundTrigger.png File:GroundTrigger01.png File:GroundTrigger02.png File:LineTrigger.png File:ObjectTrigger.png File:3DLineTrigger.png File:ColourTrigger.png File:StartPosition.png File:TrailEnableTrigger.png File:TrailDisableTrigger.png File:MoveTrigger.png File:PulseTrigger.png File:AlphaTrigger.png File:ToggleTrigger.png File:SpawnTrigger.png File:TransitionTrigger01.png File:TransitionTrigger02.png File:TransitionTrigger03.png File:TransitionTrigger04.png File:TransitionTrigger05.png File:TransitionTrigger06.png File:TransitionTrigger07.png File:TransitionTrigger08.png File:TransitionTrigger09.png File:TransitionTrigger10.png File:TransitionTrigger11.png Category:Level elements